


Do Unto Others

by HazelRoses



Series: Gajevy Love Stories [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelRoses/pseuds/HazelRoses
Summary: Christmas was right around the corner. Levy was excited for the holidays and found herself helping a man who was down on his luck. It wasn't unusual for Levy to help the homeless. Her pure heart didn't allow her to walk past him. Gajeel's fiery personality despite his situation told Levy he wouldn't stay homeless. Despite his well-known fame, Levy had no idea she helped a famous guitarist and singer from the band Dragon Slayers. When he reveals himself and his reason for playing homeless, Levy couldn't believe it. This Christmas would be one to remember.





	Do Unto Others

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally in 2016. Hope you enjoy!

Cold. It was freezing and Levy wished she’d bought those stupid hand warmers. Even with her mittens covering her gloves, her hands were still hurting from numbness thanks to the bitter wind blowing her all across the sidewalk. Levy hated winter. The unforgiving cold, the ice, and the lack of warmth upset her. She preferred the summer when she could go to the beach and wear sundresses. Levy’s numerous layers restricted her movements, too. Although her hands may fall off, her body remained warm, but whenever she went inside, her comfortable warmth turned into a sauna suit.

Levy sighed, adjusting bags in her hands. She’d just finished buying Christmas gifts for her family. Once again, she’d waited until the week before Christmas to shop. She still had to wrap and ship gifts to her parents and younger brother by tomorrow if she wanted them get there in time. The gifts for her friends were in simple Christmas themed gift bags were the best she’d do for them. Levy reached up to adjust her scarf after hooking her bags on her arm. She headed to the subway so she could get home and drink a warm cup of hot chocolate.

As she was going down the stairs leading to the A train, Levy noticed a man sitting by the cold metal seats in the train tunnel. His ratty clothes suggested he was homeless. It freezing temperatures weren’t enough to keep anyone wearing his thin jacket warm. His gloves were missing the fingers, his face unshaven most likely for quite some time. He had a small bowl sitting in front of him. It was for change. Levy could see him shivering. 

The poor guy. It’s way too cold out here.

Levy walked over and set down her bags. She reached into her purse and put money in his bowl. “I hope things get better for you.”

“Me too,” he mumbled. “Thanks, lady.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Levy remained rooted in her spot. When they locked eyes, his bright red irises amazed her. She’d never seen such bright eyes before and what was even more impressive was despite his situation, a flame filled them and screamed his determination not to stay homeless the rest of his life.

“What?!” he barked. “Never seen a homeless guy before?!”

Levy blinked at his rudeness then frowned. “I thought your eyes are unique! No need to be mean!”

He leaned back against the brick wall and crossed his arms. “Yeah, they’re fucking cool all right, always been red.”

“That is cool,” Levy agreed. 

A gust of wind made its way into the tunnel, causing Levy to brace herself against it. Her heart sunk a little when he wrapped his arms around his waist. He must have been freezing. Levy had just bought a mink blanket to send to her mother. This man needed it and she could buy another tomorrow. Levy pulled her gray beanie down further then reached into the blue plastic bag she carried. It crinkled when she pulled out the all black mink blanket. She held it out to him.

“Merry early Christmas,” Levy spoke. “It’s cold out.”

“I can’t take your gifts,” he whispered. “I don’t need that many handouts.”

Levy smiled. “I don’t think your clothes can keep you warm. There’s supposed to be a snowstorm tonight you know. It’s no problem at all.”

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Levy,” she answered. “Levy McGarden. And you?”

“Gajeel,” he answered as he took the blanket. “I owe ya one Levy.” 

* * *

The days until Christmas sped by with Levy growing more excited about the holidays. Her family lived in another state, but she’d have a good time with her friends on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. It had been years since Christmas landed on Sunday. She thought of Gajeel often during that time. The storm halted the bustling city to a standstill. Schools were closed, Levy didn’t have to go into work, and the snowplows worked hard all day with snow still falling as they tried to clear the roads. The next day, Levy had to go back to the mall for another mink blanket to send her mother. She’d searched for Gajeel when she arrived, but he wasn’t there. She hoped he was doing okay.

On the 22nd, Levy headed out for lunch with Lucy at a Korean BBQ place they loved. They’d have to get off at the same station where she’d met Gajeel. To her surprise, he was there. Today, he was playing guitar and singing. The blanket was large enough for him to sit on and keep wrapped around his shoulders. 

“He’s good,” Lucy commented. “Let’s give him some money.”

Levy nodded as they stepped closer. Many people were just passing him by. Sometimes someone would drop change in that same silver bowl. There wasn’t much in it. Lucy bent down to put change the bowl just as Gajeel opened his eyes.

“Hey there Levy,” he greeted, fingers remaining still over the strings of his guitar. 

“I didn’t know you played guitar,” Levy said, sitting down next to him. “And you sing. You’ve got a beautiful voice.”

“You didn’t see the big ass guitar case behind me?” he questioned while raising a dark eyebrow. “Not perceptive are ya?”

“That’s not nice!” Lucy chastised. 

Gajeel looked over at the blonde. “This your friend?”

He talked to Levy as if Lucy wasn’t there. He was off-putting. “Yes, my best friend.”

Gajeel’s eyes bounced in between the two. “Yeah, I can see that. You guys are complete opposites, huh? Levy you seem kind a quiet and more on the shy side. I bet Bunny over here is loud and obnoxious.”

“Bunny?!” Lucy exclaimed. “Where’d that nickname come from?!”

Gajeel rolled his eyes. “You’ve got a damn bunny on your sweater!”

Levy had to stop herself from giggling. Gajeel was right about their personalities, and knowing her best friend, she would not appreciate his comment. Lucy grabbed her hand and tried to lead her away.

“This guy is a jerk,” Lucy said through gritted teeth. 

Levy pulled Lucy to a stop and whispered, “Give me a minute to speak with him. I’ll catch up, promise.”

Lucy searched her eyes before sighing. “You’re always so nice Levy. Don’t stay too long.”

Levy nodded and turned back to Gajeel. “You were mean to her.”

“Tch,” Gajeel huffed. “I bet what I said is true.”

She took a step forward, but paused as her nose crinkled. Gajeel smelled terrible. Levy dropped extra change in his bowl. “Well, if you like honesty, you need a shower. There is a gas station nearby that has a public shower. I gave you a little extra for deodorant, too.”

Levy gave him a final smile. “I can bring you something to eat if you’re hungry.”

“So, you tell me I smell like ass then offer me food?!” Gajeel snapped.

“I think you’re in no position act rude Gajeel!” Levy exclaimed. “I’m just trying to help!”

Gajeel got to his feet and folded his blanket. He stuffed it in a black backpack and shouldered his guitar after securing it in the case. “Thanks,” he mumbled over his shoulder as he walked away.

Levy watched his retreating back before turning to follow Lucy. She was standing at the top of the stairs leading into the mall with her arms crossed over her chest. “Just who is that guy?” she asked. “It wasn’t the first time you’ve met, huh?”

“That’s the guy I gave my mom’s original mink blanket to,” Levy explained as they went through the turnstiles to enter the mall. “I wanted to help him.”

Lucy linked her arm in her best friend’s. “That is just like you. You’re a sweet soul, Levy.”

Levy couldn’t help it. Anytime she found someone down on their luck, she had to help. She couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t because life has a way of sending curve balls that put people in the situations they never dreamed they’d suffer. Levy believed in karma. She didn’t desire a reward, but lack of thoughtfulness brought bad luck.

* * *

Christmas Eve at last arrived. Levy headed into town to by herself a gift. There was a book she’d been dying to read, but the bookworm hadn’t gotten around to getting it yet. The holiday sales made it impossible not to go. Levy smiled at the thought. After this, she’d go home to enjoy Christmas movie with her friends and drink delicious eggnog. They’d be doing the same thing tomorrow night. She couldn’t wait.  Levy got off on her subway stop and headed toward the bookstore. She passed the stop at the mall where she met Gajeel. She wondered how he was faring in this weather. It was a bitter winter this year. The homeless filled the shelters to the brim.  First thing in the morning, Levy would help at a homeless shelter giving out meals to those less fortunate. She’d even got Lucy to do it with her. 

Even though it was cold, Levy couldn’t help meandering down the sidewalk to enjoy all the Christmas lights and decorations brightening the dreary Christmas Eve. The streets were still bustling with people most likely doing last minute Christmas shopping. Once she entered the store, the heat of the building greeted her and she sighed. Her fingers defrosting was always such a relief. The store had a 30-50% off everything sale. Levy ended up leaving with six books instead of one. 

As she headed home, Levy stared out the window when the train stopped at the mall. Gajeel wasn’t at his usual place. A little twinge of disappointment poked her in the chest. She didn’t know why she was so interested in making sure that gruff man was okay. It must be because she’d run into him so many times. Levy was always willing to help the homeless when she had the ability to, but normally she didn’t run into them again. Just as the doors were about to slide closed, Levy saw him coming down the stairs to his usual spot, guitar case over one shoulder and beat up silver tray in his hand. Before Levy realized what she was doing, she moved through the light crowd on the subway and squeezed through the doors right before they closed. Once she was off the train, she realized what she’d done and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She whirled around and hoped Gajeel didn’t notice her before the next train arrived.

“Levy, what are ya doing?”

She jumped at the sound his voice. “Oh! Gajeel! I’m just waiting for the next train, that’s all!”

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her. “Then why did you get off?”

“I um,” Levy stammered. “I didn’t notice this wasn’t the exit I needed to get off on.”

“Yer jumpy for someone who made an honest mistake,” Gajeel taunted. “I’d say you got off to see me.”

Levy frowned, turning to face the taller male. “That sure is cocky of you!”

Gajeel shrugged. “That’s just what it looks like.” His eyes trailed down to the bag of books in her hand. “Last minute Christmas shopping?”

Levy nodded. “These are for me. How are you holding up Gajeel?”

“As good as anyone can on these streets,” he answered while putting his case on the concrete floor. 

Levy noticed that he’d changed his clothes and he didn’t have that rancid body odor he did when she saw him a few days ago. He must have just taken her advice to shower. It was then she noticed the deep tan his skin had. Not much of it was visible because he had on a thick, worn out trench coat over a black sweater shirt plus his beard was still just as unruly, but his complexion looked like the sun had kissed it. Levy was jealous because her skin only had two colors: pale or red as a lobster.

Gajeel cleared his throat. “I don’t like asking for handouts, but people haven’t been as giving in the season of giving.”

“What is it you need?” Levy asked without hesitation.

His growling stomach was enough to answer that question for her. “You’re hungry. I’ll get you something out of the mall.”

“Thanks, Levy,” he answered. He didn’t make eye contact. “I’ll pay ya back somehow.”

“No need,” she answered with a kind smile. “It’s no trouble, I promise.”

Levy pulled her purple jacket around her shoulders and hurried up the stairs. She took about fifteen minutes to grab Chinese food from one of the fast-food places, a water bottle, and a fountain drink for him. When she made her way back, Gajeel was playing his guitar and singing.

“I’ve always wanted more for you and I. It’s hard to see the tears in the corners of your eyes.”

Levy’s steps slowed to a stop, mesmerized by his amazing voice. It was rich, the romantic lyrics fitting his voice. The song sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place it. When he finished, a few people clapped, dropped change in his bowl, wished him happy holidays and better days, then continued on their way. Levy handed Gajeel the bag of food and placed his drinks next to him.

“You’re talented,” she commented.

“I know,” he said. “It’ll take me somewhere one day.”

His cockiness didn’t bother her that time. Levy didn’t doubt his voice and guitar skills could get him out of poverty. Gajeel opened the bag. He grinned at Levy. That was when she noticed that he sharpened his canines. 

He brushed her cheek with his gloved hand. “Thanks, Levy. Now get out of here. You’ve gotta add your books to the collection I know you’ve got.”

Levy smiled. “I do have to get home. It was great seeing you again Gajeel.” She turned to leave, but remembered the shelter giving out food tomorrow. Levy turned back around. She brushed her bright blue hair out of her face and said, “Tomorrow at the Hopeful Shelter we’ll be giving out free Christmas meals. You’ll be able to get something better than Chinese takeout.”

“I like Chinese takeout,” Gajeel said. “So, you’re gonna serve food to the homeless, eh?”

Levy nodded. “I sure will.”

“I’ll be there.”

* * *

“Merry Christmas!” Levy exclaimed as she handed another full plate to a homeless woman. 

She gave a happy grin. Some of her teeth were missing, her matted hair hung in clumps from her head, and her tattered clothes showed hard difficult her life was. “Bless you, ma’am.”

Lucy enjoyed serving the homeless as much as Levy did. At the moment, she was holding hands with an older gentleman who thanked her for giving him an extra serving of mashed potatoes. The smile that graced her features was what Levy wanted her to experience. There was something fulfilling about helping those who needed it. Levy didn’t hesitate either when people asked for a second serving. Who knew when they’d get their next meal, so she gave them as much as their bellies could hold. 

Levy hadn’t seen Gajeel yet. Maybe he got lost. That was okay. Levy would set aside a plate to take to him. The doors swung open again. Levy looked up and gave a huge smile. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas to you, Shrimp.”

Levy blinked. Coming inside was a man in a well-dressed black suit. His tie was red, long flowing black hair pulled into a low ponytail. He grinned at her and when she noticed those piercing red eyes; she stepped back in shock.

“Gajeel?!” 

“One in the same,” he answered. “What, you seem surprised to see me. Don’t forget you asked me to come!”

“Yes, but- “

Her eyes trailed over him. A shaven face and getting cleaned up revealed his handsomeness. There was something familiar about him. Something Levy couldn’t put her finger on. Gajeel donned a hairnet and grabbed the plate from Lucy. She looked just a surprised as Levy. 

“Are you Gajeel Redfox?” she asked. “From Dragon Slayers?!”

“Damn right,” Gajeel answered. He filled the plate with macaroni and cheese then handed it to the man standing across from him. “Merry Christmas man.”

“Thank you so much,” the gentleman said.

Levy took a step back. Dragon Slayers was a famous rock band here in Magnolia. Everything was clicking in her mind. His voice, his ability to play the guitar, and him playing one of Dragon Slayers’ hit songs “All for You” hit her like a train.

“Why were you pretending to be homeless?” Levy asked.

“I got dared to do it for a month,” Gajeel answered, reaching for the next plate. “It was a lot harder than I thought. People are fucking cruel.” 

He said Merry Christmas to the next person and looked over at Levy. “You made it a lot easier. Your kindness helped me through it.”

“I’m glad you learned something from it,” Levy said. “But I did what I would have done for anyone else.”

“I know that!” Gajeel snapped. “That’s why it meant more.”

They continued feeding the homeless for another hour and then cleaned up. Levy’s heart was beating a mile a minute. Gajeel was a rock star! She’d never met one in her life or even been to a real concert. The volunteers took pictures with Gajeel and once everyone left, she found herself alone with him. Lucy winked at her and told her she had to get the ham at home started so she’d meet her there. The stood on the sidewalk in winter’s embrace. Gajeel was wearing dark sunglasses and a fedora in hopes of not being recognized by others. 

“Headed home?” Gajeel questioned while placing his hands in his pockets.

“Yes,” Levy answered, her weight shifting from foot to foot. “We’re having friends over for Christmas dinner.”

“It was great to meet you, Levy,” Gajeel spoke. “It’s not the last time you’ll see me.”

“No?” Levy asked. She chuckled. “Of course, I’ll see you on TV when you’re doing shows!”

Gajeel rolled his eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous, Shrimp!”

“Don’t call me that!” Levy exclaimed. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Stupid, Gajeel.”

Gajeel wrapped an arm around her waist. He used his hand to tilt her chin back and kissed her lips. His lips were so soft. His sudden display of affection took Levy by surprise. She pushed him away, but didn’t let go of his arms.

“What are you doing Gajeel?!” 

“Kissin’ you obviously!” he shouted back. He pulled her closer again and kissed her forehead. He pulled away and handed her two tickets. “Two backstage passes to our next show for you and Bunny girl. Hope to see you there.”

“Of course!” Levy blurted. “Thank you Gajeel.”

He turned and walked away, one hand lifted over his shoulder to say goodbye. Levy looked down at the tickets in her hands and realized he handed her another slip of paper. Her heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. She was still kicking herself for not recognizing him. He scrawled on a slip of paper:

“Keep having that pure heart. It’s hard to find.”

He scrawled his number underneath the message. She’d gotten a huge rock star’s attention! Not only that, but formed a relationship with his non-celebrity side. Most knew Gajeel because of his music, his cocky attitude, and trash talking other bands. This man standing before her was human. Maybe it took having lost it all to see that. Levy put the tickets in her pocket and walked home. This would be a Christmas to remember.

 


End file.
